


Christmas Praxis

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: This is sickly sweet and haven’t a clue where it came from & then it all went to smut! I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!





	Christmas Praxis

“Yes, but I don’t understand how you mortals got Santa Claus from that,” Loki bantered with the Avengers newest recruit, Y/N who stood pondering at the god that was for once being cordial to everyone without the prompting of his brother.

“Christians,” Y/N stated, taking a sip of the hot cocoa her seidr was keeping warm since it seemed the god of mischief wasn’t giving up on this one for some reason & of all nights being Christmas Eve.

“Christians? Well, they do fowl up quite a bit of legends do they not,” Loki finally looked away from the ungodly sized tree that took up the common room to meet Y/E/C orbs that sparkled with the light of the multicolored bulbs that twinkled thanks to the seidr the stout warrior woman next to him.

Y/N had never been afraid of the god since their first meeting a few weeks ago, the young sorceress a welcome breath of fresh air as well as a large frame that was easy on the eyes.

“Well yeah, not to be disrespectful of them but they did & still do, have a way of turning traditions around to their benefit just like the tree is pagan as well. I mean don’t get me wrong, I LOVE this time of year,” Y/N blurted not meaning to sound like an excited little girl.

As if her terrible renditions of carols sung at the top of her lungs the previous morning or the red, green & white leggings with Santa & reindeer didn’t hint to her support of the festive season. The a fore mentioned leggings what had struck up the conversation with the god since it felt as if sleep was eluding the sorceress at 2 am.

Deciding to give up coming to the common room to stare out the window that overlooked the city in an attempt to clear troubled mind, but now ended with the god making a point to stand with her. The new recruit swearing Loki was raking emerald orbs over thick frame that was topped with a racer back tank & a fuzzy robe that was littered with Christmas trees.

“You do,” Loki spoke up.

Y/N taking note of the way his lithe body moved since the god had been there, it was one that when they conversated Loki appeared to hang on every word she said as well as following Y/N like a lost puppy at times especially after catching the use of her ‘gifts’ in the kitchen as she & Wanda poked fun at each other.

“Yeah. I mean who wouldn’t? You get to give presents as well as receive, there is all the lights, excitement, caroling. It’s hard to describe really. Can I show you,” Y/N looked to Loki with more excitement if it was possible hand releasing the mug for it to appear on the kitchen counter to take a step closer but not to close because she had noted how his body responded when someone got to close.

“And how do you propose that Y/N,” Loki asked with a smirk watching nimble fingers twitching & sparkling silver seidr swirled around them as if it were a small serpent.

“I would like to share… um fillings if that makes sense,” Y/N smiled awkwardly the fact the god actually towered over her sinking having to look up at Loki, surprised when he stepped toe to toe with bare feet & gave a gentle smile.

“Then, by all means sorceress, do what you must,” he smirked as their gazes locked, Y/N slowly moving sparkling hand towards the tricksters temple not touching but allowing silver tendrils to swirl around raven hair as both close their eyes.

It wasn’t at all unpracticed like the god thought it would be given the sorceress young age, it showed cohesiveness & experience one like him could only dream of acquiring even after all his training & centuries. It made him openly smile like a giddy little boy at the excitement the ran through his subconscious, the little sorceress showing him the tradition of gifts, lights, trees & opening if gifts on Christmas morning. The excitement of tearing open the colorful wrapped boxes & bags making his body jitter with it.

Silver tendrils receding to bring them back to the present, an excited Y/N smiling up at the god that realized he had completely let his guard down in front of her. Quick to note the woman was swift to look away to allow him time to compose himself. A clearing throat getting Y/E/C orbs to look back into emerald ones that held a different shimmer, swearing she saw a childlike innocence but brushed it off.

“Very beautiful Y/N. I never knew that someone could be that passionate about a season, but it appears you have proved me wrong,” Loki smiled, taking a break from the intense gaze they shared to look out the window Y/N noticing something catch the gods eye.

 **“You’ll never guess what I just saw in the sky,”** Loki spoke out in disbelief looking to Y/N who had a mischievous smirk of her own both looking back to the twinkling sleigh & reindeer in the distance over the city.

“Think your clever do you little sorceress,” Loki chuckled turning back to the large framed woman that was sipping at the mug of hot chocolate once more & looking blushing out the window at her illusion.

“No, I don’t,” she laughed turning to head back to the small bedroom she occupied, filling the gods eyes on fuzzy covered back, surprised he hurried to catch up & taking a stand next to Y/N as she opened the door.

“Though,” Loki began getting attention to a puzzled look, “I believe you missed _your_ favorite part.”

With a glance of his eyes Y/N followed them to the small nook that housed a collection of books with a fluffy chair pushed in the corner the second a real pine tree appeared covered in actual candles with bits of handmade ornaments adorning it & several gifts wrapped in colorful paper & tied with elaborate bows.

“That is…. just… wow! Thank you,” Y/N stammered looking into emerald orbs that studied her cautiously obvious time nor people in general had been kind to the god before which caused Loki to doubt her genuine awe of what he had done for her without question as to what he wanted in return.

“Would you like to come in? I mean it’s not much, but your welcome to sit with me till time to open gifts. I doubt I will be going back to sleep & it would be nice to have someone to talk to & god I really need to shut up so I’m going in,” Y/N rambled as a blush rose in her cheeks moving to hurry into the room to hide from embarrassment of nervous rambling, a habit she was trying to break but recent nightmares had made it hard to do.

A jolt running up her spine as a calm cool hand laid on fuzzy forearm gently to stop her from stepping into the room. Gaze snapping up to the god that was closer than she remembered.

“I dare say that I would…. enjoy sitting & talking with you until time to open gifts pet,” Loki began releasing forearm & Y/N finding herself missing the contact but gave a small smile, hinting to him to follow her in.

“Um… all I have is the bed,” Y/N spoke waving a hand to make the bed, so they weren’t sitting on messy pillows, blankets & clothes, as well as picking up the mess of clothes that were piled around the room.

“Wasn’t expecting company,” Y/N smiled stepping to a wardrobe.

The sorceress proceeding to pull a bag out of the cabinet & dig down to the bottom to produce a long slender object wrapped in rabbit fur & leather string. Turning back to the god, Y/N motioned to Loki to take a seat as she started towards him both sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Here. It is technically Christmas,” Y/N admitted as the god gently took the fur to realize it was heavy, sharing a smile before looking down to unwrap the gift.

The god unraveling leather & fur to produce an obsidian blade dagger with a black stag horn as a handle, nimble fingers holding it to inspect the gift.

“It’s beautiful. But,” Loki began finally looking up to Y/N  who looked nervous over the ‘but’ of the sentence.

“You….,” Y/N began before Loki stopped her kindly.

“It’s the most thoughtful thing someone has ever gifted me with, but in Viking tradition this would be considered a marriage proposal,” Loki smirked mischievously at the stunned woman that looked at a loss even when he leaned in close.

“I didn’t .. I mean…. Oh shit…. I…. not that I wouldn’t be upset if you were my… fuck…,” Y/N stammered before the god shut her up with a well-planned kiss.

Shocking the god that Y/N fell into it, hands wrapping around the nape of cool neck as Y/N allowed the kiss to deepen & the gods tongue to tangle with hers. Strong arms wrapping around thick waist to pull her flush while tugging the sorceress to nervous feet without breaking the kiss to have her straddle his lap while finally releasing to catch a breath.

“I know it wasn’t your intent, but I dare say I would accept if you ever did,” Loki smirked up at the woman that peered down at him knowing she felt the hinderance in his pants that pressed into heated core that was just behind thin leggings.

“Well, we date first before marriage, so I wouldn’t be opposed to a quiet dinner or a walk,” Y/N smiled down at the god who wrapped strong arms tighter to pull her closer, ample chest in his face while he relished in her boldness yet innocence.

“Then my gift to you will be a, date, as you call it,” Loki smirked as she relaxed in his grip to lean in for a kiss.

“Then I will have nothing to unwrap,” Y/N laughed not expecting what the god uttered on her lips next.

“Oh pet. I have something that you can unwrap at this moment,” the god spoke darkly, cool hands pushing under the robe & tank top, but stopping on ample hips to cherish the plump flesh as if waiting having felt her breath hitch.

“It’s not fare if you get to unwrap two gifts before I get to unwrap one,” Y/N smiled devilishly, warm hands falling to the button shirt to work the buttons lose, pushing it open to lay palms flat on toned abs & bucking ample hips at growing bulge.

“Then by all means pet, unwrap your gift,” the god cooed, slowly standing with Y/N so she could do as she pleased, the sorceress nervously fidgeting with the belt on his pants & worried she was having second thoughts or if he had read the wrong message from curvaceous body that burned under his fingertips as he refused to let go of bare hips.

“Relax Y/N,” Loki breathed, cool hands falling to the ones that finally got the belt to release along with the button but paused as he took anxious hands gently.

“It’s been awhile,” Y/N admitted, the god’ hands ghosting up fuzzy forearms to the collar of the rob she shrugged off into the floor before reaching up to push the shirt off for the god to shed it as well.

“We don’t have to,” Loki began before she reached up to pull him to her for a kiss.

“No, but I’m dying to,” Y/N spoke on his lips as a hand released to allow silver seidr to take their clothes in a flash of white that left the two bare.

A harsh push landing the god on his back & the sorceress falling with him to straddle strong hips that rutted at needy cunt. A firm grip taking abundant hips bruisingly as a warm hand snaked between them to guide throbbing cock between readied folds, Y/E/C eyes growing wide at the realization he was more of a god than she originally thought.

“We will go slow,” Loki reassured, the sorceress slowly sinking onto begging cock, both letting out a moaning sigh as both stilled for a moment hot palms pressing into strong chest for balance as Y/E/C orbs burning into emerald ones that were just as equally blown with lust.

Slowly moving hips to a rhythm guided by strong hands, throbbing clit rubbing against the god beneath her to elicit a shaky moan that had Y/N arching her back to grind further down onto him. The god thrusting up into needy cunt while reaching to palm ample breast, rubbing calloused thumbs over pert buds that stood at attention & tugging Y/N down to him ,swearing the creature that was bucking harder was reaching her high quickly.

“Fuck,” she groaned out the moment a pert nipple was sucked into cool mouth & abused in a way that shot pleasure up pliable spine.

“Loki…. I….,” Y/N panted, the god quick to release the nipple he assaulted & moving to whimpering lips to take them passionately before pulling away.

“Hold on love just a little longer,” Loki panted on puffy lips, the trembling creature that bowed over him shaking sweaty head yes with a shuttering breath.

It was building to the point it was becoming unbearable especially as the god twitched inside velvet folds & slammed up into it sending another jolt & another plea for her to hold on.

“Please Loki,” Y/N panted, the god keeping her held close, panting on each other’s lips body shaking & begging for release.

“Come undone for me love,” the god breathed down her throat as she let go.

The sorceress capturing his lips in a bruising kiss of tongue & teeth as velvet walls clenched around swollen cock to milk him of the seed that was gushing inside greedy womb. Loki swallowing down whimpering moans, like a man starved, ones that refused to stop until she fell panting to his chest. Ample hips rutting out the high to finally still, laying like a wet rag over the gods chest. Steady hand reaching up to push Y/H/C hair away from blissed out face to see a stupid smile plastered to it.

“Merry Christmas love,” Loki breathed out freehand traveling along limp spine that arched out to his touch begging for more.

“Merry Christmas Loki,” Y/N smirked.

“Hey, Y/N,” came the excited voice of Wanda who didn’t hesitate to open the door & start in to pause at the sight of the two panting creatures on the disheveled bed, a weak Y/N sprawling over a panting Loki.

Y/N’ eyes going wide with panic as she thought fast, using seidr to jerk a blanket around them & sitting up next to Loki who held to the blanket, raven hair a wreck as both tried to neaten their appearance while the god held Y/N close to his side.

“Honestly! Does no one knock in this place,” Loki blurted out hotly eyeing Wanda who was at a loss for words.

“Well. Usually there is no need to,” Wanda spouted as the all too familiar figure of Vision stopped in the door way.

“Looks like someone opened their gift before the others,” the android spoke without missing a beat to turn & leave.

“Oh god! Wanda go,” Y/N ordered the red head that was smiling stupidly at the two, Wanda parting with a chuckle but leaving the door open for Thor to step to the door way with a knowing smile.

“Looks like you are getting into the Christmas spirit,” Thor laughed before grabbing the door handle to shut the door & leave them alone.

“We are never going to live this down,” Y/N spoke looking up at the god that was refusing to let go of her even pulling her closer.

“And who says I want to,” Loki smirked as she gazed up at him leaning to press his lips to hers.

“So, when do I get to open another gift,” Loki spoke darkly on her lips filling Y/N’ curl in a dark smile as pupils swallowed Y/E/C irises whole.

“Anytime you want,” Y/N admitted, hand going to chiseled jaw to cherish it as the kiss deepened once more, tongues tangling as they fell back to the mattress a tangle of limbs that wasn’t about to unravel anytime soon.


End file.
